We're Daddies?
by xxMidnightMemoriesxx
Summary: Eddie, Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Jerome find out they're a dad on the same day. The mother of their kids are Patricia, Nina, Joy, Amber and Mara who left them. They all now need to face fatherhood without the girls. But the question is: Is it a coincidence that they're all dads? Couples: Peddie, Moy, Fabina, Jara and Amfie
1. I Have A Kid?

**Hi, this is my first story so hope you like it.**

**This is set after Season 3, but without the movie TOR or KT and Willow, so its like a Season 4 thing without a mystery. Mick is still here, Nina never left and KT or Willow were never part of HOA.**

**Couples:**  
**Peddie**  
**Moy**  
**Fabina**  
**Jara**  
**Amfie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

*Eddie's P.O.V.*

I was wide awake in bed at half one and I have no idea why. I tossed and turned until I heard the doorbell. What? At this time.

I went downstairs and answered the door. There was nobody there. I looked around until I saw a baby carrier and a note attached to it.

_Eddie,_  
_This is Anabel Hope Miller, your daughter. She is the reason I left you. I was afraid you'll leave me. I can't look after Ana anymore since my dad tired to make me put Ana up for adoption. Please believe me. And please look after Ana. She is 1 week and 6 days old and was born on 5th August 2013 at 8:23am. I still love you Eddie and I always will._  
_Love, Patricia (Yacker)_

Patricia broke up with me 9 months ago. And now it makes sense why she did it. She was pregnant.

I would've been here with her. Why did she leave me?

I picked up the baby carrier and walked back into the house, shutting the front door on the way.

I took Anabel out the baby carrier and looked at her. She had my green eyes and brown hair because me and Patricia are both natural brunettes. Other than that she looks exactly like Patricia.

"I love you Ana and I'm sure mommy did too." I told Ana as I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

And then it hit me, I have a daughter.

*Mick's P.O.V.*

I was soundly sleeping when I heard the doorbell ring. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and trudged downstairs.

I opened the door and the night breeze hit me. I looked around and I saw no-one around.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. No reply. I was about to close the door when something caught my eye. A baby carrier and a note?

I picked them both up and took them to my bed room, shutting the door in the process.

I sat down on my bed and read the note first.

_Mick,_  
_He's called Matthew Zach Campbell. He's your son, Mick. Please believe me. I left you because I was afraid on how you'd react to the pregnancy. Now I'm leaving him to you because I can't afford to look after him. Please look after Matt. He's 3 weeks old now, born on 28th July 2013 at 2:51am. Mick, I beg you please look after him. I love you Mick._  
_Love, Joy_

Joy left me about 9 months ago. And now I know it was because she was pregnant with Matthew.

I wish you didn't leave me Joy. I would've stood by you.

I picked up Matthew and studied his features. He had Joy's brown eyes, her tan skin and my blonde hair. Well let's just say he looks exactly like me besides the eyes.

"I love you Matt and I know mommy does too." I told my son and kissed his forehead.

And then it hit me, I'm a dad.

*Fabian's P.O.V.*

I was downstairs getting a glass of water when someone knocked at the door. It startled me, but luckily I still had the grasp of the cup.

I put the glass down and went and answered the door. My eyes went straight to the baby carrier and a note.

There was no-one else around so I had to take them in.

I took them into the living room and sat down reading the note first.

_Fabian,_  
_This is Maia Sarah Rutter. I named her Maia because I know you wanted your daughter to be named that. She's your daughter. I left you because I was afraid of telling you. Now you'll have to look after her because I can't. I want to keep her, but I can't anymore. Please look after her. She's a week and 2 days old, born on 9th August 2013 at 4:02pm. I trust you Fabian. Please do it for me. I love you Fabian._  
_Love, Nina_

Nina left me 9 months ago. And now its because of the pregnancy.

Why did you leave me Nina? I would've been here all the way through it.

I picked up Maia. She had my brown eyes and my dark hair. Apart from that she looked exactly like Nina.

"Maia, I'll love you until I die and mommy will too." I said and kissed her cheek.

And then it hit me, I'm a daddy at the age of 17.

*Jerome's P.O.V.*

I was downstairs watching TV because I couldn't get to sleep. I was watching random things until the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and opened it revealing a baby carrier and a note. Why is there a baby carrier at my door? Is this a prank?

I took both of them to the living room and sat down. I read the note first.

_Jerome,_  
_The baby is your son, Dylan Luke Clarke. I left you as soon as I found about being pregnant because I was afraid on how you'd react. I can't look after him anymore because I have financial problems. I'm handing him over to you. He's 2 weeks and 4 days old and was born on 31st July 2013 at 12:09am. Please look after him. I love you, Jerome. Remember that._  
_Love, Mara_

Mara left me 9 months ago because of the pregnancy. I've only come to know about it now.

I picked up Dylan and studied his features. He had hazel eyes like Mara and other than that he's and exact replica of me.

I would've been here for you, Mara if you didn't leave me.

"I love you Dylan and mommy does too." I said and stroked his soft hair.

And then it hit me, I have a son.

*Alfie's P.O.V.*

I was looking at photos of me and Amber when we were together because I couldn't get to sleep. Then the doorbell rang. I groaned and went downstairs.

I opened the door and looked around. Nobody was there. I stepped out the door and something hit my foot. I looked down. A baby carrier and note?

I picked them both up and went to my room. I put the baby carrier down and read the note.

_Alfie,_  
_This is Skylar Rose Lewis, your daughter. Please believe me. I left because I was scared of your reaction. And now I can't look after her since I have to graduate high school. My mum said if I fail school. She'll take me away from England. Please look after Sky. She's 2 weeks and 2 days old and born on 2nd August 2013 at 6:22pm. I love you and Sky, Alfie and I always will._  
_Love, Amber_

Amber left me 9 months ago. And its because of the pregnancy. I would've stood by you, Ambs.

I picked up Skylar and looked at her she had my brown eyes and my skin tone, but apart from that she's the mini of Amber.

"I love you Sky. Mommy does too." I told her as I kissed her hair.

And the it hit me, I'm a daddy.

I put Skylar back in the carrier and then pulled out my phone.

_To: Eddie, Mick, Fabian, Jerome_

_Come by my dorm tomorrow. I need to tell and show you something._

_From: Alfie_

And the replies I got were all the same: _"Me too. I'll be there around 9am."_

Strange.

*Patricia's/Joy's/Nina's/Mara's/Amber's P.O.V.*

I did what I had to and now I can't get my baby back without hurting my baby's daddy.

* * *

**So hi again. Let me clear some things up. The girls left the boys and Anubis House 9 months before they graduated high school because as you know, they were pregnant.**

**The boys are now in the same college together and the girls are at different high schools because they didn't graduate.**

**So that's all that I wanted to clear up. Please review. :)**


	2. Meet My Baby

**Thanks for reviews, faves and follows guys. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

*Alfie's P.O.V.*

I woke up at around 8:30am. I was really tired since Skylar kept me up for most of the night. I don't mind though. I love Skylar.

I got out of bed and left Skylar sleeping. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower, brushed my teeth and hair and changed out of my pyjamas into jeans and a shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom as soon as the doorbell rang. They said they'd be here around 9. I looked at the clock and it read 9:06am. I was in the shower for that long?

I walked down the hallway, but before doing that I checked if Skylar was soundly asleep, which she was. When I got to the front door I opened it and saw the boys with...baby carriers?!

I opened the door wider indicating them to come in.

I looked at each of them closely when they entered. They all had bags under their eyes and they looked so tired.

"You guys have kids too?" I asked. "Yeah." Jerome replied. "Wait, what do you mean by 'too'?" Eddie asked. I sighed. "I have a kid too."

"Wow, what a big coincidence." Fabian muttered. "Go to the living room. I'll bring my child down." I said and the boys went into the living room.

I ran to my bedroom and opened the door. I saw Skylar's big brown eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Hey baby girl. Let's go meet your cousins and uncles." I said to Skylar in a baby voice. I walked back down to the living room and I took my note I got yesterday with me as well.

I walked into the living room with Skylar in my arms.

"Did anyone else get a note?" Eddie asked and everyone replied with a "Yeah." and started getting their notes out.

The boys and me took turns reading each note. And when we finished there was a 5 minute silence, until Mick decided to break it.

"Let's introduce our kids?" He suggested. "I'll go first!" Fabian said eagerly.

"This is Maia Sarah Rutter. She was born on 9th August 2013." He introduced. "Me next. This is Anabel Hope Miller. She was born on 5th August 2013." Eddie said. "Okay me. This is Matthew Zach Campbell and he was born on 28th July 2013." Mick said. "This is Skylar Rose Lewis. Born on 2nd August 2013." I said. "Me now. This is Dylan Luke Clarke. Born on 31st July 2013." Jerome introduced the last baby.

"I still never fed Skylar." I said realising she never ate for about 8 hours. The other boys nodded in agreement apart from Eddie. "Oh, I have some things in that bag over there. I bought it just before I came here. I bought some extra bottles so you can use them. All of you can. I already fed Ana." Eddie said.

We all nodded. The boys and me, except Eddie stood up and made a bottle for our kids.

We fed them and burped them. After doing we changed their nappies and then they fell asleep, Anabel too. I had an extra room so 3 babies were put in one room and two in the other.

After making sure they wouldn't fall off the bed we walked back into the living room.

*Fabian's P.O.V.*

Its been and hour since we put the kids to bed. Me and the other boys were watching TV right now.

I heard crying a few minutes later. "Guys, the babies are crying." I said. As soon as they heard me say that they jumped straight up and ran to the room their child was in.

I walked to where Maia was sleeping. She wasn't crying, but her brown eyes were studying the room.

"Come here baby girl." I whispered picking her up. She smiled when she saw me. I kissed her forehead and brought to the living room.

"We'll feed the kids then go shopping for them?." I suggested the nodded.

We put the kids in their carriers and went to the kitchen. We started making their bottles.

"Are you happy that the girls bought our kids to us? Or do you wish they didn't?" Eddie asked concentrating on making a bottle for Ana. "I'm happy Nina did. I love Maia to death even though I've known her for less that 24 hours." I said. "Same with me." Mick said. "Me too." Alfie and Jerome said in unison.

"Eddie? What about you?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm happy, but I wish Yacker had stayed with me. I wasn't even there for Anabel's birth." He said.

We all walked back into the living room in silence after hearing what Eddie said. Its true. I wasn't there for Maia's birth. I wish I knew Nina was pregnant.

We went to our respective kids.

"Maia, come on. Let's get you fed." I said starting to feed Maia. While she was drinking her milk she stared at my face. She looks so much like Nina.

Nina, I wish you were here. We could've raised Maia together.

"I still love your mother, Maia."

* * *

**I'm just gonna reply to Daddy Directioner here.**

**Daddy Directioner**:  
**The last chapter was chapter 1.**

**Okay, please review guys! :)**


	3. Baby Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

*Patricia's P.O.V.*

"Trish, why did you give Anabel away?" Mum asked me. "Mum, you heard dad he said he'll take Ana away from me." I replied.

"Its not his choice." Mum said. "Mum, I'd rather have Ana with her dad and not my dad."

"Patri-" I cut her off. "Mum, please leave! I need to finish my work!" I snapped. "Fine, but we will talk about this later!" She yelled leaving my room. "No we won't!"

I miss Anabel like mad.

Why does dad always target me and make me upset? Why does Piper always get what she wants?

I picked up the picture frame from my bedside table. The picture was of Ana when I brought her home.

Warm tears started streaming down my face and onto the glass of the frame, but I didn't wipe them away, I just stared at my baby girl.

"I'll see you again, Anabel. No matter what it takes."

*Fabian's P.O.V.*

"I'm painting Maia's room pink!" I said out of nowhere. "Ana's purple!" Eddie said. "Dylan's blue!" Jerome exclaimed. "I guess Matt's green." Mick said less enthusiastically.

"What about Skylar?" Alfie frowned. "Erm, peach!" I exclaimed. "Fine." He said.

We also decided that Maia is going to have flowers in her room, Anabel's going to have butterflies, Matthew's going to have cars, Dylan footballs and Skylar hearts.

"Okay let's go shopping. And only take two cars." Eddie said. "Anabel, Eddie, Maia, Fabian, Skylar and me in one car. Dylan, Jerome, Matthew and Mick in the other." Alfie said.

We all went to the cars and buckled the kids in then we went to the mall.

After we arrived I got Maia out of the car and walked into a baby shop. I started picking things out. Clothes, toys, baby formula, nappies, wipes, bottles, a pushchair, a cot, a playpen etc. Most in pink. The other boys bought the same things, but in their colours they had chosen.

We went to other shops to get paint and all that to decorate the nurseries.

We got home at 7:34pm. We went into our separate apartments which are next to each other, so we could start working on the nurseries.

I put Maia in my room on the bed because the was fast asleep and then I started working.

I fixed up the cot. Put Maia's clothes in the cupboard. Put her toys in the toy box. Set up her changing table. And other things. I hung fairy lights in Maia's room. They weren't that bright so it wouldn't harm her eyesight.

I finished about at 8:45pm and Maia was luckily still asleep.

The boys came back over with their kids around 10 minutes after I was done.

Eddie ordered pizza because we didn't eat lunch or dinner. We didn't eat lunch because we were to busy buying things for our kid's nursery.

Once the pizza came we started eating.

Something came to my mind while I ate. "Guys, have you ever thought of looking for the girls?" I asked. "I want to find Yacker." Eddie said. "No, not really since I already have a girlfriend." Alfie said.

"But that girlfriend isn't your baby's mum." I said. "Oh yeah, how will Lexa, Alyssa and Jazlyn react to this?" Jerome asked.

Jerome, Mick and Alfie started dating again about 3 months ago, but me and Eddie couldn't because we couldn't move on from Nina and Patricia.

"Me and Eddie don't have to worry about that since we don't have girlfriends at the moment." I smiled. "You guys are lucky." Mick groaned.

"I'll think about this tomorrow. I'm going back to my apartment." Jerome said. "Me too." Mick and Alfie chorused.

"Since the kids rooms smell like paint its gonna harm them so they're gonna sleep with their daddy. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay daddy." They chorused since I sounded like a dad. "You guys are daddies too."

I never thought I would have to say that to them. I smiled at the thought of being a dad though.

Mick, Jerome and Alfie got up and went back to their apartment with their kids, but not before saying goodnight.

"I want to find Nina." I told Eddie who was still at my apartment. "I need to find Yacker." Eddie said putting emphasis on the 'need'.

"Mate, I'm going back to my place. I'm tired from all the work." Eddie said. I nodded. "Me too."

Eddie picked up Anabel and walked to the front door.

"Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." I replied and shut the door, separating us.

I walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. I had a shower, brushed my teeth then changed into pyjamas.

I got into bed with Maia and kissed her cheek.

*Fabian's/Alfie's/Eddie's/Mick's/Jerome's P.O.V.*

"I love you and I still love your mother. Forever and always."

* * *

**Something else to clear up. The boys live in their own two bedroom apartments which are close to their college and go to college from there. If its says 'house' or 'dorm' somewhere replace it with 'apartment'.**  
**  
That's all!**

Please, R and R guys! :)


	4. Girlfriends

**Guys, ignore it when I write Niall, Zayn, Louis, Harry or Liam. I might write those names because I'm writing two One Direction fanfics on another website. So I get confused when I write sometimes.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! Wow I got a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis. I just own the babies and the plot.**

* * *

*Nina's P.O.V.*

I saw Fabian and Maia in the shopping center yesterday. I wanted to run up to them and pull them into a hug, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt them. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I wanted to hold my baby girl one more time. I wanted to kiss and hug Fabian one more time, but I couldn't.

I can't do much anymore since my life is messed up. Gran is really sick. Its not life threatening, but its still hurts me to see her like that. And we don't have enough money to keep us going.

I couldn't keep Maia in that environment.

I never moved back to America, Gran just moved here to England. I just felt connected to England. Everything me and my friends have been through. England is my home. Where my baby girl and the love of my life live.

I love you, Fabian and Maia.

*Fabian's P.O.V.*

I woke up to crying. I opened my eyes and looked over to Maia who was flailing her arms and legs around, tears falling down her face.

I picked her up. "Don't cry baby girl. Daddy's here." I cooed. Maia stopped crying when her brown eyes stared up at me. "I'm here, baby girl and I always will be."

I put Maia on my bed, put some pillows near her so she wouldn't fall and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into a plaid shirt and jeans. I never had a shower since I had one before I went to bed.

I walked out of the bathroom and to Maia who I picked up. I looked at the clock, 9:30am. I'll feed Maia now.

I walked downstairs and put Maia in the playpen which I set up in the living room.

I then walked into the kitchen to see the other boys and kids.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. "We know where you hide the spare key." Mick replied. I nodded.

I don't mind if my best mates come into my house in their own will.

I made Ana a bottle. After I finished I went into the living room and fed her. After feeding her I put her into the playpen and walked back into the kitchen.

I made myself cereal and sat down at the table. "So what's happening today?" I asked as I started eating.

"I'm gonna tell Jazlyn about Sky." Alfie said. "Me too." Jerome and Mick chorused.

"Okay, so if its just gonna be Fabian and me today, Fabian do you wanna take Ana and Maia to the park?" Eddie asked. "Sure." I nodded.

"I'm getting dressed. I'm meeting Jaz in an hour!" Alfie yelled leaving with Skylar.

"I'm meeting Alyssa in..." Mick paused and looked at his phone. "15 minutes?!" He yelled. "Bye guys." He said grabbing Matt's carrier, putting him in and running out the door.

"I'm meeting Lexa now. Bye." Jerome said calmly putting Dylan in his carrier and walking out the door.

*Mick's P.O.V.*

I walked into the Starbucks I was meeting Alyssa at. I saw her at a table and sat down opposite her. She was facing me so she never saw Matt.

"Hey, Alyssa." I said. She looked over at me. "Mick!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

"So why did you want to see me?" She asked sitting back down.

"Well...here it is-" I was interrupted with Matt crying. Alyssa looked over and saw Matt. "Awe, he's so cute. Who's is he? He looks like you? Did you cheat on me?!" Alyssa started yelling.

"No, no. Remember how I told you about my ex-girlfriend?" I asked. I never told Alyssa Joy's name. She nodded. "Well, she left me 9 months ago and it was because she was pregnant. She dropped him off two nights ago because she can't afford to look after him. So now I have a son." I said.

"Awe, he's adorable." Alyssa cooed. "You're not gonna leave me are you?" I asked. She shook her head. "You never cheated, that's all that matters to me. I'll help you raise him."

"What's his name and how old is he?" Alyssa asked curious. "He's called Matthew Zach Campbell and he's 3 weeks and 2 days old." I said. She smiled and looked at Matt. "Can I hold him?" She asked. I nodded and handed her Matt.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." I said and left Alyssa with Matt.

*Alyssa's P.O.V.*

I was stroking Matt's blonde hair when a girl about my age came up to me.

"Awe. Is he yours?" She asked meaning Matthew. I sighed. "Nope, my boyfriend's." I said. She nodded. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Joy Mercer." She replied. "I'm Alyssa Collins." I smiled.

"Oh, here comes my boyfriend. Do you want to meet him?" I asked. "No, sorry I can't. I have a doctors appointment." She said quickly and left.

"Alyssa, who was she?" Mick asked. "She said her name was Joy Mercer." I said. "J-Joy M-Mercer?" Mick asked. I nodded. "Do you know her?"

"She's Matt's mother."

*Jerome's P.O.V.*

I met Lexa at the park. I made sure Dylan wasn't visible so I can tell her myself.

We walked hand in hand until we sat down on a park bench.

"So how's your son?" Lexa asked. "He's gr- Wait, how did you know?" I asked nervously playing with my fingers. "I was at the mall yesterday." She replied simply. "But how did you recognise me? What if it was someone else?" I asked. "Jerome, I can recognise my own boyfriend."

"Are you gonna leave me?" I asked. "I just need to know one thing. Did you cheat on me?" She asked. "No! Do you remember Mara? I told you about her." I asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Well, she's the mother and she dropped him off 2 nights ago because she couldn't keep him." I said.

"In that case I'm not leaving you. How is he?" Lexa asked. "He's doing great." I replied. "Name and age?" She asked. "Dylan Luke Clarke, 2 weeks and 6 days." I said and took Dylan out of his carrier and passed him to Lexa.

"We'll raise him together. I know I can't replace his mum, but I'll try to be a good mother figure."

*Alfie's P.O.V.*

I drove to the café me and Jazlyn agreed to meet in. Once I got there I got Skylar out of the car and sat down at a table trying my best to hide Sky.

Jaz arrived about 5 minutes later. Once she saw me she ran up and hugged me. "I missed you." She said. I smiled. "I missed you too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We went back to the table and sat down. We ordered our food and started talking. "So how are you?" Jaz asked. "Good. Became even better when Skylar came into it." I said and then covered my mouth in realisation. I mentioned Skylar.

"Who's Skylar?" Jaz whispered. "Erm...er..." I stuttered not sure if I should tell Jaz about Skylar now.

"You're cheating aren't you? I should've known. Why am I so stupid? Why would you do that to me? I hate you Alfie." She whispered.

She got up and left the café.

I was to shocked about what she said to even stop her from leaving.

Jaz's gone. I have no-one apart from Sky. Skylar isn't going to have a mother figure in her life. Why am I saying that? Jazlyn probably wouldn't of stayed even if she knew Skylar was my daughter.

I looked at Skylar. "I'm so sorry. Its my fault. I'm not a good dad. I'm sorry Sky."

I looked at the window which is right beside a booth. I saw Jaz walk away crying.

I ruined everything. I'm so stupid. I should of told her about Skylar straight away.

There was a girl at the window booth. I recognised her.

"Amber?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Alfie?"

* * *

**I'm not gonna be able to update daily anymore. Because I have a lot of assessments I need to revise for. I'll update on Saturday so don't worry. :)**

**So review, fave and follow guys!**


End file.
